Defying Destiny
by darkwings13
Summary: Titled the Last Priestess of the Winds, Talim prays she can make a difference and save the world from the looming darkness and chaos that threatens it. Because she knows in her soul that the world may have ended before, and it could follow the same path again very easily. Our choices are infinite... but destiny may be defined.
1. The Day the Evil Seed Rained

1583 A.D: The Day the Evil Seed Rained

"Oh wind," prayed a young wind priestess, barely even a decade old, her chocolate eyes shining with worry as she looked up at the night sky. Her hands stopped in midstroke upon the giant bird egg she had been taking care of for the past week after she found it hidden amidst some bushes. There was something strange going on with the wind swirling around her. It was unfocused and it even seemed afraid. Her beloved wind wasn't communicating to her like normal and she wondered if she should ask momma and poppa what was going on.

She looked to the stars briefly, wondering if they may provide a hint instead. Grandmama had mentioned before that they too, could provide answers like the wind. Talim kicked her legs back and forth from the chair she was sitting on, atop her favorite windmill and said to her egg absentmindedly, "You think everything will be ok?" The egg didn't answer and the stars just twinkled silently, almost sorrowfully she thought until a brilliant gleam of light shot across her vision, followed by a few more until the sky was filled with them. Never had the night sky looked so beautiful but she couldn't help but feel anxious from the sheer magnitude.

Standing up, she could see her fellow villagers coming out from their homes and meditation tents to marvel at the sight as well. Taking one last look up at the sky that was full of these beautiful shooting stars, she gasped as a blast of icy cold wind full of evil energy struck her body, freezing her blood in place and clouding her vision in darkness as she collasped.

* * *

She could tell she wasn't in her world even though she couldn't see a thing. The air was heavy with both dark and light energy, strange and dangerous and her own body was as light as a feather. Horribly light... she was afraid that she'd disappear at any moment. With the last bit of her strength, she whimpered, "Wind please help me."

Nothing answered and if she could cry, she knew big fat teardrops would already be dripping down her chubby cheeks. She began wondering if she'd be trapped like this for eternity. She already missed her parents and her grandma and wondered if they would miss her. Would they at least remember to help her hatch the egg?

All of a sudden, something warm wrapped around her and a wave of peace and comfort washed over her. The embrace felt familiar and safe but it worried her slightly for she knew it was not the wind that was protecting her. But when a gentle breeze caressed her cheek, she realized with some incredulity that the wind had brought something or someone to care for her. Who could be so trusted by the wind to take care of its last priestess? After some time, she could feel her soul gathering strength and finally, she gathered the courage to squeak, "I'm not supposed to speak to strangers but who... are you?" The voice let out a bell-like laugh that made Talim immediately think of angels and air maidens.

" _You're still too young and weak right now to hold yourself together in Astral Chaos. Your senses are warped. Let me help you."_

Despite the distortion of the voice, she could hear the affection as clear as day. Blearily, she opened her eyes, trying to focus them to see who was holding her. To her frustration, the images were blurry, awash with shimmering bloody lights and icy cold wisps that gave off its own warped light. Distinctly though, she could tell that it seemed to be a woman.

" _I cannot be with you for long. The wind has done all it can for me at this point so please, listen to me."_

Who was this woman? Even in her feeble-minded state and young age, Talim could tell that this practitioner of the wind was powerful. The wind around her was pure and holy enough to lend her soul the strength to begin mending itself.

" _My world is lost but here in Astral Chaos, were timelines and memories intertwined, there is still hope. Talim... your world is in great danger. My world met its end slowly but yours doesn't even have the luxury of time. The evil that has devoured everything in my world is furious that I and my love, and another individual and his sister has defied our fates in trying to seek a different future, a future where the world can be saved."_

Talim squeezed her eyes shut when the place trembled and quaked. "Wh-what is happening?" she squeaked, not quite understanding what the woman had said or what was going on. "I'm scared!"

" _Malfested and all manners of ill beings from the world that has been lost and from Astral Chaos, they're being sent to destroy this last hope of humanity. I will not let them."_

Talim gasped when she felt a surge of power flow into her body, the wind swirling around her and shielding her from the chaotic energies of Astral Chaos. To her surprise, the being began singing and it was the most beautiful song she's ever heard. There was so much emotion within the ancient words but she could tell that most of all, there was immense love and hope in it. But not only that, as the power continued to flow through her, images flashed through her mind and soul. There were many pictures of beautiful places, vast green plains, jewel blue oceans, grand castles, and foreign cities, places that opened her eyes to how incredibly vast the world was. Despite that, there was another feeling of longing from the being that was felt in her heart. A desire to be with someone... More images suddenly followed of a tall blurry man who laughed with her, teased her, hurt her, protected her and loved her. The place began to grow white as the singing began to fade and Talim felt the being gently pull away. "Wait! Please, what can I do to help you miss?" she cried, her tender young heart unable to bear the depths of the sorrow and love she just saw from their exchange.

" _I gave you the last traces of my power. You'll start off more powerful than I did and I pray that... the sun and moon can be together at last."_

As the song died, Talim gasped as she saw who it was. A woman with long flowing dark green hair, identical chocolate brown eyes, serene but more mature features, wearing her people's traditional clothing of ribbons and the trademark medallion of the sun and crescent-shaped moon. Instant recognition and understanding crossed her face as she realized that it was her but much older.

" _Good-bye, Talim. Please protect this world... and him."_ The older Talim smiled as a single tear slid down her cheek, and she held her hand out to offer a traditional wind blessing before fading away in the form of a gentle breeze. _"May the wind always be with you."_

* * *

Darkwings13: The fourth installment of the Fate and Destiny Series. I've rewritten Defying Destiny as it's been so long since I've wrote on it that I forgot what I was going for, and I'm making this be in tune to the new game, Soul Calibur VI. Which by the way, is amazinggggggggg! So happy the little wind priestess is back. :)

Considering it's a soft reboot/alternate timeline (SCVI), it's not even quite necessary for you to read the three previous story. Regarding that though, I thought I start the story off with a future Talim who witnessed the end of her world (Like how Patroklos froze the world over) send her powers/soul through the weird ass Astral Chaos (where Cassandra was supposedly stuck by the way) to help her younger self in another time-line. Like when Patroklos went back in time with his memories intact. It also connected with my ending of Fighting Against Fate. I also like how the developers kept with Edgemasters words of Astral Chaos being a place where strong souls reside and how there are alternate timelines to make SCVI. So even if Talim did die in one of the bad endings, I can see her soul making its way here alongside other strong warriors of Soul Calibur :D

Anyways, enjoy!

1) A Journey of Fate

2) Returning to a Destined Journey

3) Fighting Against Fate

4) Defying Destiny*

P.S Yes the egg is referring to Talim's pet bird lol.


	2. Amulet from a Gifted Man

1589 A.D

 _"We let the foreigners in._ _We are a part of this world and it's time we embrace it the same way the wind has._ _I, the Last Priestess of the Winds, decree this to be the will of the wind."_

It's been years since she's woken up from her coma and announced immediately to the village that they opened their doors to the world. It had taken a long time for everyone to accept it but no matter how difficult it had been, including the doubts thrown her way, she knew it was all worth it the moment she saw that twisted red metal shard that was held out to her.

"Ahhh it's piqued your interest miss? It's a vitality charm," the foreign man said, his grin widening with delight at her attention. Under the hooded cloak, he held it up alittle higher for her, letting the sunlight catch the metal and making it gleam blood red.

Talim smiled politely and pulled away from the villagers she had been talking to. "Excuse me, I'll tell you all more about the next wind festival later." As the last wind priestess and as the granddaughter of the head elder, she was used to the formalities of her position and it was not uncommon for her people to come to ask questions or inquire as to how she was doing. They'd all been very kind and even after all these years, still fret over her health after her coma.

As she headed over to the man's little table that displayed a variety of charms and bracelets, she believed that he was definitely new. Foreigners who stayed longer than a week all come to know who she was eventually. Judging from his relaxed mannerism, he must have arrived just recently. Though her smile remained out of courtesy, her eyes flashed green briefly as she touched the warm metal shard. The little lines of red streaking through the metal seemed to shine a bit brighter at her touch and she felt a cold chill run down her spine. The only thing that she could feel from the shard... was indiscriminate hunger. "How much?" Talim finally asked, her hand closing over the amulet and bringing closer for examination. Reading the wind around him as well, she said, "Also, you're from the West, correct?"

"Yes indeed. Quite a long way too but I love meeting new people of the human race."

Talim tilted her head at the strange words. As they exchanged coins, he placed a small vial into her hand. "Umm sorry, but what's this?"

"Just an extra lucky charm! If you find yourself or someone you care for stricken with... a malevolent illness, take a sip! An old family recipe for free because I find you quite adorable," he laughed, closing her hand over the dark vial.

"Alright then, thank you very much." Graciously, she nodded and said, "Take care on your travels and may the wind be with you."

He watched the priestess walked away, the ribbons of her outfit elegantly dancing in the wind. "The human race certainly is beautiful," he laughed. "Perhaps I've just found the loveliest one amongst them all. The information gathered was definitely right in pointing me towards Raphael Sorel and this girl."

* * *

"Such an evil aura... this must have come from beyond the current of the winds!" The second elder, her usually serene face marred with concern as she lightly touched the red amulet in her hand.

Talim could feel her parent's eyes on her as the elders examined the amulet she had brought to their attention. The elders and her parents were conducting their usual wind reading of the day on top of one of the hills that overlooked the village and she knew they could feel the stirring of the wind the moment she laid her eyes on the shard and touched it. Whether it had awaken due to her powers or because of her strong soul, she wasn't sure but she knew such an event would alert them. Better that she come to them immediately, even though she had wanted some time alone to examine the shard on her own.

"It is far from where it belongs," noted the third elder, her stern face being even more impossibly grim than usual.

The second elder nodded. "It could end up influencing those nearby, altering their destinies."

At the word 'destinies', Talim felt the wind stir gently against her skin and her heart gave a sudden thump of dread. The ominous feeling was familiar and she recognized immediately where and when she had sensed it. "Long ago, I sensed an aura just like this one," Talim spoke up taking a step forward upon the green tall hill.

"Oh?" The elders and her parents looked at her with surprise.

Its origin was the same as that day she fell into a coma. The whirlwind of evil energy of that magnitude could not possibly be forgotten even after all these years. "And I have a feeling that this shard isn't the only one that's fallen away from where it belongs. It must be returned to its rightful place."

The third elder frowned at her obvious hinting. "Mmm, I agree with you but..."

"I sense it belong in a faraway place... Please let me take it there," Talim pleaded. There was no denying the magnetic pull of the shard she could feel. Whatever reasons fate had in mind for letting her come across this shard, she knew that she deeply wanted to take the shard and travel to wherever it was the wind... and something foreign in her soul was telling her to go. Her heart immediately fell at the abrupt objection from the second elder.

"No, you're the Last Priestess of the Winds... and the world is in chaos. If you were to leave this island and lose your purity-"

"There'd be no one left to praise the winds," finished the first elder.

"But..." Talim struggled with a response, knowing the weight of her duty held immense value to the village. She perked up when her father suddenly spoke.

"Perhaps her journey could bring her closer to nature, and amplify her purity as a priestess. Don't you think that's just as possible?" Sanput took a step forward, putting a hand with confidence on his daughter's shoulder.

"Father..." Talim felt a small surge of joy, knowing that her father had faith in her.

Lidi's smile grew a little bigger at the joy and relief in her daughter's voice and added, "I agree with my husband." Though Talim was still quite young, she and her husband could not deny the great growth of her powers nor her maturity. She seemed older than her years at times. Her heart always stayed true to the wind and sorrows of the outside world and perhaps it was this rare compassion that helped her grow. This was something important to their daughter and she wanted to support her, believing that her daughter would grow even more kind and strong from the experience.

The elders looked at each other briefly before interjecting. "Sanput, Lidi... Your opinions are not without merit. Still I find myself hesitating."

"Eldest one, will you not give Talim permission to leave?" The second elder asked, hoping that Kalana would be the voice of reason and persuade her family that the idea was simply too dangerous. Surely, they could send someone else if they really needed to couldn't they?

The one who had remained silent all this time, made a small and thoughtful sound, casting a long and critical look over to her young granddaughter, her long decorative robes and hat ruffling gently at a sudden breeze.

"Elder Kalana?"

Kalana gave her granddaughter a long look. "Talim... think about what your name truly means." With that, she walked off. When she finally disappeared from view down the crest of the hill, the elders spoke.

"She's gone."

"Hmmm I see. Talim, you'll have to wait a bit longer until you get official permission."

"Okay," she replied dejectedly. She knew that they were not confident in her due to her age but it still saddened her. She had trained hard, treasuring the powers she had been gifted with during her coma. There was no priestess in their history that had grown as quickly as she had and yet... after everything she's worked for, the elders and her own grandmother didn't seem to see beyond her age. She could barely hear the two elders chatting away jokingly about something, her heart heavy as she made her way to her parents. "Mom, dad," she said quietly. "Do you think that the powers I have right now isn't enough?"

Sanput replied wisely, "Powers you have not mastered, is only a weapon that will end up hurting yourself. It's the strength to use your powers that others look up to. Is that not what I taught you?"

Lidi bent down and added, "You nearly died from a powerful dark aura years ago. You then returned from your coma with powers beyond anyone in our village and its history. It's not strange that we are all somewhat worried if it's overwhelming for you dear."

Talim thought about it and she couldn't help but agree. Just because someone may have a powerful weapon, it doesn't mean that they may be capable of it. She must prove herself to the village and the elders that she held the title of the Last Priestess of the Winds for a reason. Her hand closed over her sun and moon medallion tightly in resolution.

* * *

Wiping at her the sweat, she said gratefully, "Whew, thank you so much for your help." The older girl couldn't breathe from the exerting spar and just smiled and waved that it was all good. She smiled graciously at her older cousin and training partner, Plata. She had pushed herself to beyond her normal limits and she could feel her entire body ache in protest. Still, it felt incredible to be able to push past her comfort zone and she was nothing but satisfied with the fight. She only felt a little bad that she had suddenly went all out on her cousin without any warning and had definitely forgotten to hold back abit. A few bruises were definitely very noticeable but Plata had been nothing more than accommodating.

"Talim. Is Talim here?"

Talim turned around, surprised to see the two elders hurrying up the plateau she and Plata was on. They had clearly come to her in great haste judging by the fact that they were near waddling as they neared her. "Yes!" she called, waving at them. Beside her, her cousin's eye narrowed under her silver bangs and she put a hand on her hip, wondering what the commotion was about.

"Unfortunately, we have a problem," gasped the second elder as she caught her breath. "The amulet... I can't find it anywhere."

"What?!" Talim gasped at the news.

The third elder nodded. "Not even my divination techniques can locate it. Did you happen to sense anything?"

Talim shook her head despondently. "Now that you mentioned it, I can't find it anywhere." Her mind drifted off in worry, barely hearing the elders talk back and forth about the loss of the amulet. The thing was dangerous. She couldn't bear the thought of anyone accidentally coming into contact with it. Or worse, if it could fall into the wrong hands.

"No, there's no telling what evils it may brew in the future. We can't relax until it's returned to its rightful place," the third leader said grimly, acknowledging the danger and responsibility associated with the amulet.

The second elder sighed. "However..."

Talim felt the wind gently nudge her, and she gasped in quiet surprise when she heard it echoed ' _evils it may brew in the future_ '. She straightened up in resolve and said firmly, "Don't worry everyone. I'll find it."

Later that night, she sat atop her favourite windmill and looked at her village slumbering peacefully away under the sparkling azure sky. The windmill was silent as there was no wind tonight and there was nothing she can do to ask for guidance. The amulet was gone and she couldn't sense it anywhere. She was completely stuck like her windmill. Tucking back a stray lock of viridian green hair, she sighed. The world out there was in chaos ever since six years ago. There has been a brief lull in the chaotic energies and her village believed that things are getting better out there. She would have liked to share the sentiment but the moment she laid eyes on that amulet, that illusion was shattered. Clearly, the shard was a powerful hint to the darkness out there and if she had to guess, the piece she had found meant that there was more out there. Perhaps the reason why the evil energies out there had dwindled was because the metal shard was once part of a whole and now that it's in pieces, its powers and effect had dwindled. If someone was to gather them all, the world would regress in its healing and go back like when it was six years ago.

Talim looked up at the twinkling stars, her lips pursed. The borders between this world and the spirit world had already been greatly weaken. Demons and monsters had managed to cross over and she heard stories from travellers who visited that even normal people could become monsters. Whatever that amulet and its powers were, it was a danger to humans and the spirit world. Now that she has caught a glimpse of the truth, she can't stay in her village and keep believing that things are getting better and leave it up to fate.

But first, she had to find that amulet. The fact that the wind couldn't help her sense where it was, meant that someone must have masked its presence. Only one person in the village was capable of this and she doubted any foreigner managed to sneak it away without alerting anyone. "Grandma," she said quietly, her eyes gently glowing green. Slowly, she stood up and looked down on the village once more. Kalana must have had a reason for insinuating that the amulet had went missing all of a sudden. The reason may be that due to the village believing peace was slowly but surely returning to the world, they felt it completely unnecessary that their Last Priestess of the Winds, their successor, should go out and risk her safety to return the amulet to its rightful place. She needed to prove to them that she was strong before she take back the amulet. "Wind!" Talim slashed the air with her elbow blade, and all the windmills in her village creaked to life and began to spin. She would no longer be the windmill, she must grow up and fully take on the mantle of Wind Priestess and the responsibilities her future self had entrusted her. She had to truly become one with the wind and take control of destiny.

"Talim?" Plata came up on the windmill's platform, her short silver hair and yellow skirt dancing from the sudden breeze that had come out of nowhere.

"Can you hear, cousin?" Talim smiled and held her hand out to the air. "The winds of change." Alongside her, all the windmills in the village and wind joined in the symphony.

* * *

Darkwings13:

-This is based on Talim's soul chronicle, with my cutting out some unnecessary dialogues lol.

-I've added in Azwel as the foreigner who was the one that brought the shard :D

v(・∀・*) Thank you for favoriting and following: bifem20, TrimusicaDrag00n90, RamzaJinnRuu, Keyboardsaurus.

(*≧∀≦*) Hi Bifem! Yes it has been years hasn't it? I'm glad to hear again from you friend. Thank you for being the first to review and I hope you don't mind waiting. I'm not as fast as I once was with uploading lol.

(* ω) Goodness Choco! You always go back to read this series of mine? I'm so flattered and thankful. I appreciate your patience with me too.

(^ ▽^ ) Keyboardsaurus?! Another longtime fan and friend. I'm delighted to hear from you too after all these years. Thank you for coming back once more for this series.


End file.
